Five Times Is All It Takes
by Trausti
Summary: The first time I saw her I thought nothing of it, she was just another girl in the crowd... ...Non-Massacre... ;P


**The first time I saw her I thought nothing of it, she was just another girl in the crowd. (I was 12)**

"Nii-san, can you make the girls stop chasing me?" My little brother asked me making me look up and around only to see that there was a group of girls following us on our way home.

"Now Sasuke you just have to learn to ignore them, believe me when I say it will get worse as you get older." I simply said to my younger brother returning to reading my mission scroll while we walked.

"But they won't leave me alone and there's this girl with weird hair that's always trying to talk to me and asking me to come on a date with her." Sasuke complained pouting.

I merely turned my head to the crowd of girls and saw a pink haired one in the middle, I raised a brow at that before scolding my brother lightly. "Sasuke you shouldn't call people weird for being different, if all people did that then the Uchiha clan would be considered different on a wide scale."

The seven year old looked at me puzzled before asking. "What does that last part mean?"

* * *

**The second time I saw her was when she was with my brother and her other teammate, my reaction was the same as the first time. (I was 17)**

'_Mother said he would be on training ground twelve with his team, I wonder who they are.'_ I thought as I approached said training ground. Do to my many missions I had not been able to officially meet Sasuke's team, not that I had to I was just curious.

When I walked in to the clearing the first thing I saw was chaos, Sasuke was verbally fighting a blond haired boy that I knew as Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuuby vessel and a pinkette girl was yelling at the two of them to the sidelines where she had obviously been pushed.

My eyebrow rose up as I watched the seen unfold before me and soon the two boys were in a tangled mess trying to get a hit on the other. I did nothing as the girl started to try and pull them apart only to get knocked away in all the commotion.

"Sasuke, mother wants you home for dinner tonight." I said calmly over the ruckus but it was enough to get their attention and Sasuke was by my side in an instant.

As we walked away I hit him over the head. "Oww, what was that for aniki?" He asked me in surprise.

"You shouldn't fight your teammates." I said thinking back before hitting him on the head again. "And you should be more careful around girls so you won't knock them over like you just did back there."

* * *

**The third time went a bit different for I did not see the girl until she ran head first into my chest knocking us both of our feet, it was the first time I really looked at her. Pale face framed by pink hair and emerald eye that could light up a room. (I was 18)**

I was minding my own business while walking down the street of Konoha, it was finally back to its peaceful self after the invasion from Sound and Suna some months ago.

My mind was wandering, a thing I didn't allow it to do often, as I suddenly felt something or rather someone hit me knocking me out of my thoughts and on to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow." I heard someone say as I looked up to see a pinkette, the same one that was in my brothers' team. She seemed to notice me staring at her as she jumped up while pulling me with her.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologized to me bowing again and again.

"No harm done." I said in my monotone voice that I used outside my family. She looked up into my face and recognition spread through her emerald eyes. "You're Sasuke's older brother, Weasel I mean Itachi, right?"

I nodded while inwardly rolling my eyes at the stupid name my brother called me now as he thought of the two of us as rivals more than brothers, an idea my father placed into his head so he would try harder to improve himself.

"Shit I'm late to meet Tsunade-sama. Nice to meet you and all but gotta go." The pinkette said in a rush while starting her run again to the Hokage tower. "Sorry for knocking you over." Was the last thing she called as she disappeared out of my sight.

* * *

**The fourth time I saw her was in the hospital after an A-class mission gone wrong. (I was 20)**

'_How could I be so reckless? I should have gone with him in the first place, what kind of a captain am I?'_ These were the thoughts running through my mind as I sat in the waiting hall hoping that my cousin and teammate would be alright.

"Uchiha-sama, you can go in now, the operation was successful, Shisui-san is resting now and there will be a medic looking after his condition for the next few hours but we're hopeful that he'll be alright." I looked up at the nurse talking to me, my face was blank in spite of the turmoil going on inside my head.

"Thank you." I said to the woman as I stood up walking past her.

I quickly made my way to the room I knew he would be placed in, it was always the same one, he claimed that he liked the view from there but I suspected it had something to do with the medics.

When I entered the room I was surprised to see what I saw.

A pinkette with her back to me was messing up Shisui's hair while the two of them were laughing at something. Clearing my throat their attention was turned to me.

"I see that you're feeling well Shisui." I said in a monotone. "Yeah, I'm alright Itachi so you can stop beating yourself up for sending me in there." He answered me smiling broadly. "I'd like you to meet Sakura-chan, she's my nurse while I'm staying here." He then added pointing to the pinkette who hadn't turned around to face me.

"Oh we've met before, right Weasel I mead Itachi-san?" Sakura said as she turned around to face me a small smile on her face.

"Yes ones or twice." I replied before turning my attention to my cousin, I wanted to apologize to him but with the girl in there I decided not to, at least not yet. "I need to notify the Hokage about our mission, I'll be back to talk to you later." With that I turned around and walked out but not before hearing the laughing voice of Shisui. "You called him Weasel."

* * *

**The fifth time I saw her it changed both my opinion of her and my life. (I was 21)**

"Listen up. Now that you've passed the official test to become ANBU there is only one thing left to do, place you in team and decide your ranks in them." The ANBU captain overseeing the recruits called over the group of people standing in the special training grounds for ANBU.

We, the seasoned ANBU, all had masks covering our faces while the newbie's would get theirs after being assigned to a team that would decide your name together. Sins I was in a two man cell with Shisui my name obviously became Weasel and my mask according to that of one. In revenge I named him Ferret.

"To do that you will fight one ANBU member who will then decide where to put you and in what rank." The captain, Frog, continued. There weren't many recruits this year so instead of having to take on two or three of them we all had just one we needed to fight.

I waited patiently as the other fights occurred, sometimes giving advice as to where to put who when asked.

"The final match will be Weasel against Haruno." I looked up to the field and smirked at what I saw. A pinkette with a determined face was standing there waiting for me to get over there.

I didn't utter a word as I walked over to her taking a battle stand, I would not underestimate her for I knew from my brother that there was more to her than met the eye.

When the signal was given she didn't waste any time in attacking me, as I avoided the chakra filled punch I noticed that she would not look me in the face, more noticeably my eyes. _'So she knows who she's dealing with, huh she's smart'_

I was ripped out of my thoughts as I had to block a punch coming for my head. Lifting my hand up I felt it snap under the force behind the blow. With my left hand now damaged I would have to put some effort in the fight and not just dodge her attacks like I had been doing.

"Fight me like a man Weasel." Sakura yelled at me, clearly irritated by my actions so far. Lifting up my right hand I made some hand seals before opening my eyes to the fullest and taking a deep breath. "I forfeit." I then said smirking at the shocked face of those around me.

I then turned to Frog. "Team thirteen, independent medic." He just nodded at me and turned back to the recruits. "Alright, now you will meet with your teammates." As he finished all the ANBU disappeared and took the new ANBU's with them to their surprise.

Soon my team was the only one left on the field and both Shisui and I took of our masks to greet our new teammate.

"Nice to have you on board Sakura-chan." Shisui said happily walking over to her while strapping his mask on his hip. I did the same as I came closer to the two.

When I was close enough my cousin slapped me on my back. "Who knew you had a sense of humor Itachi, I mean what was with the hand seals in the end?" I smirked at that but did not answer.

"We need to find a name for her Ferret." I said instead my smirk never leaving my face.

"What about Cherry or Pinky or Emerald or Doc?" Shisui asked me tilting his head to the side when I shook my head at him. "It has to be something that won't stick out from ours sins we basically have the same name, I was wondering if Mink would be alright?"

"I like it." Sakura suddenly said pulling my damaged hand to her and starting to heal it. "Weasel, Ferret and Mink the deadly rodents from Konoha. It's catchy no?" Shisui laughed at the pinkette's joke and I gave a small chuckle. "Then it's settled you will be Mink from now on." Shisui said slinging a hand over her shoulder once she let go of my now healed hand.

As the two walked away of the field with me in tow I couldn't help but think that now that this little pinkette was on my team many changes would be made and I felt that they were starting already.

After all it wasn't every day someone gained my respect and admiration at the same time, especially after only seeing her five times in my life. She was something great and for that I was thankful.

* * *

**A/N : Ok I just want to say that I love Sakura&Itachi almost as much as I love Sakura&Gaara... Oh and Skateboard Girl is struggling to be written... I seriously have no idea what to write on that and school in getting in my way and my friends... Stupid people who like me... Just kidding... Well anyhow... Enjoy and please review... ;P**


End file.
